Jar of Hearts
by BlueSkyeCloud9
Summary: Third in my collection of drabbles, Musical Moments. A song and a relationship. SB/OFC, SS/OFC, JP/LE, can be read alone.


Jar of Hearts

(Sirius/OFC, Marauder era)

_I know I can't take one more step towards you__  
><em>_Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
><em>_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
><em>_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive__  
><em>_And now you want me one more time_

James swung his arm around Lily, bending a bit to peck her on the cheek. He turned to Remus and Peter, "Where's Sirius?"

Remus shook his head as he took a sip of his butterbeer, "Typical Sirius, he's trying to chat up Emily Robinson."

Lily looked at Remus, "Emily? The one in Ravenclaw? Didn't he totally break her heart two months ago? He was only dating her for help with Potions, and was seeing Melissa on the side?"

Remus nodded, "But she got herself a makeover over Christmas hols and now Sirius thinks she's the hottest thing this week. But I think he's failing," Remus said nodding his head to a frowning Sirius.

Sirius plopped down in his seat between James and Remus, "Huh. The Black charm is failing. She won't see me. She's apparently singing here tonight. Needs her 'alone time' "

_I hear you're asking all around__  
><em>_If I am anywhere to be found__  
><em>_But I have grown too strong__  
><em>_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive__  
><em>_And now you want me one more time_

The five of them looked up as the lights dimmed in the bar and the spotlight illuminated a black stool. Emily walked onto stage, dressed in a form fitting black dress, her chestnut curly locks flowing over her shoulders, glittering blue eyes standing out in smoky makeup, three inch heels clicking against the floor.

Her red lips moved towards the microphone, "Tonight I will be singing Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, in remembrance of a relationship that was a mistake."

The other four turned to look at Sirius who had turned incredibly pale.

"She's going to sing about me?" Sirius choked out in a whisper.

They didn't get a chance to answer as Emily began to sing.

_And who do you think you are__  
><em>_Running 'round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_So don't come back for me__  
><em>_Who do you think you are_

_And it took so long just to feel alright__  
><em>_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
><em>_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
><em>_Cause you broke all your promises__  
><em>_And now you're back__  
><em>_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are__  
><em>_Running 'round leaving scars__  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts__  
><em>_And tearing love apart__  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold__  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul__  
><em>_Don't come back for me__  
><em>_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>_Who do you think you are?__  
><em>

James patted his best friend's back, "Mate. You just lost. The Black charm needs some serious rehab."

Sirius shook his head in amazement, "This just makes me want her even more." Sirius was about to stand to speak with Emily when he saw her move off the stage and be swept up into two arms, a tender kiss placed on her lips. When the man's face came to light Sirius fell back into his seat, his eyes as wide as Galleons, his face even more pale.

"Sirius?" Lily asked in concern.

"Emily turned me down…for Snivellus?"

The four whipped their heads around to see Severus Snape smile slightly down at Emily and peck her on the lips again as she smiled and settled herself in the crook of his arm. She turned to look at Sirius and gave him a cold look, before accepting her cloak that Snape was holding out for her, and then stepping out of the bar, still enveloped in the black haired Slytherin's arms.

"I can't believe it. I lost to Snape. A girl chose _him _over me." And Sirius fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yea yea, I know that Severus Snape loved Lily. But I couldn't help myself **

**Disclaimer: As before, don't own anything cept my ideas/my OCs. Jar of Hearts belongs to Christina Perri. **

**Review Please!**


End file.
